


Комнату заливал свет

by LeahGrace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahGrace/pseuds/LeahGrace
Summary: Представьте сцену пост-TFP: загородный дом, чай с медом, Шерлок рассказывает Мэри о Рози и показывает фотографии. С мечом ;-) #НеГовориДжону





	Комнату заливал свет

\- ...и тогда Джон заметил, что явно был в нетвердой памяти, приглашая меня в крестные, и спросил, можно ли на таком основании аннулировать мой статус и никогда не вспоминать о нем больше. На что миссис Хадсон грохнула чайником и заявила, что подобные связи не людям расторгать и что лучше уж мой ятаган, чем ее травки, и что пострадавший ковер мы обязаны либо починить, либо заменить таким же. Джон ответил, что ковер ей все равно сразу не понравился и что, постойте-ка, Рози и травки?! К счастью, пришла Молли со словами "Шерлок, вот ухо мистера Нэшвила, о котором ты спрашивал", и нам пришлось тут же сбежать в Бартс, потому что Джон отобрал у Розамунд ятаган и сделал это свое лицо.

Мэри моргнула, опустила чашку на стол и подалась вперед.

\- "Это свое лицо"? Ты о чем?

\- Ты знаешь, - сказал Шерлок. - Это "Мое терпение лопнуло" лицо. Это "Пора забыть о цивилизованности" лицо.

\- "Морфий тебе не понадобится" лицо, - резюмировала Мэри и под смешок Шерлока откинулась в кресле. Солнечные блики играли у нее в кудрях, отражались в посветлевших от смеха глазах. Вся веранда старого дома озарилась этим смехом, и Шерлок позволял себе греться в его отблесках, пока мог. - Спорим, уже завтра он пожалеет и попытается намекнуть, что мечи и пистолеты лучше розовых игрушек и кукольного домика от Молли?

\- Думаю, он уже жалеет, - хмыкнул Шерлок. - Но признает вслух не раньше, чем через неделю, когда Лестрейд притащит ей того ужасного плюшевого бульдога, от которого отказалась племянница Хопкинс.

\- Плюшевого бульдога, - повторила Мэри. Недоверчиво покачала головой и засмеялась. - Ужаснее всего для Джона будет, что Рози он понравится.

\- Да, над задачей развить у твоей дочери вкус я бьюсь пока безуспешно, - согласился Шерлок, расхохотался, увернулся от чашки, но следом прилетела розетка с медом, и с возмущенным воплем он вытряхнулся из пальто, уставясь на атакующего.

Розамунд уставилась на него в ответ, распахнув круглые глазенки и упрямо надув губы. Сидевший рядом с ней Джон ехидно ухмылялся.

\- Что ж, - сказал он. - Вот мы и выяснили, как быстрее всего вернуть тебя из Чертогов. Что ты там делал, пчел учил танцевать?

Комнату заливал свет, теплый, играющий в их волосах и глазах, и Шерлок все-таки улыбнулся.

\- Бессмысленное занятие, Джон, - наконец, сказал он. - Пчелы в этом деле намного лучше нас всех.


End file.
